Interrupciones
by kmy the hedgehog
Summary: Gameverse. Ethan quiere confesar sus sentimientos a Silver, por lo que él elige punto romanctico favorito de todos, Ciudad celeste. El problema es que todo el mundo parece estar tratando de hacer las cosas difíciles para él. Ethan / Silver one-shot N/a: Es la traducion de interrupcion de wolfgirlnowandforever .


**N/a(original)** : Sin embargo, otro relleno. Tuve un montón de diversión escribiendo esto, ya que el Huntershipping es una de mis parejas favoritas.

* * *

**N/Kmy:** Una pequeña traducion que hize es un´poco mala pero bueno a leer.

* * *

Ethan estaba nervioso. Y no es el tipo 'Tener Butterfree en el estómago' de nervioso. Se sentía como que había un enjambre de Beedrill zumbando dentro de su estómago. Aquí estaba en Ciudad celeste, uno de los lugares más románticos de todos Kanto, y él no podía levantar los ojos del suelo. Era como si los zapatos eran de repente la cosa más interesante que había visto en su vida. Sintió que Silver estaba junto a él, y supo que el entrenador pelirrojo estaba perdiendo la paciencia con él.

"¿Por qué me has traído aquí?" Silver preguntó, su tono de voz que indica claramente lo molesto que estaba.

"Yo eh... tengo algo que decir. Añadió, maldiciéndose por sonar tan nervioso.

"Más vale que sea bueno. Me tomó un día de descanso de mi entrenamiento para estar aquí." Silver dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Está bien, aquí va." Tomó una respiración profunda. "Silver, yo-"

Una risita en voz alta lo interrumpió. "Oh, eres muy gracioso! Acabo-Oh."

Ambos se volvieron para ver Misty subiendo las escaleras con un tipo. El chico bajó la cara, así que era difícil ver quién era, aunque Ethan tenía una vaga idea, a juzgar por su peinado único. Misty no parecía feliz.

"Tú otra vez." Ella le dijo a Ethan, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Probablemente lo mismo que tú estás aquí." Él dijo, mirando a Silver. Podía sentir su cara sonrojarse. "Podría marcharse, por favor?"

"¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo nosotros?" Ella preguntó, poniéndose firmemente donde ella estaba de pie.

"Debido a que estábamos aquí en primer lugar? Dijo él, dándole una mirada que esperaba que notara que decía: 'estoy desesperado, por favor nos da un tiempo a solas'. Ya que Misty no estaba enamorando de él que le acompañaba sin embargo…

"Eso no debería hacer la diferencia. Usted sólo tendrá que lidiar con-Hey!" Su cita comenzó tirando de ella hacia fuera. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Podemos volver más tarde." Dijo, y Ethan estaba casi seguro de que sabía quién era. "Vamonos "

"Esto no he terminado con ustedes plagas!" Ella gritó por encima del hombro. "Sólo espera!"

Suspiró y volvió a Silver. "Lo siento, yo no sabía que esto iba a suceder."

Plata levantó una ceja. "Ella parece agradable."

"¿Sabes lo que pasa con las pelirrojas." Ethan murmuró sin pensar. Hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que decía.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Silver preguntó, su ceja crispar un poco.

"N-nada! dijo, riendo nerviosamente. Silver puso los ojos en él, pero él no dijo nada más al respecto.

Ethan respiró hondo y comenzó de nuevo. "Está bien, así que lo que quería decirte. Silver, yo-"

Un rugido lo interrumpió. Cuando se volvieron en esta ocasión, vieron Suicune saltando por las escaleras hacia ellos. Se detuvo justo delante de Ethan, volviendo la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a las tres personas corriendo detrás de él. Ethan siguió su mirada y dio una palmada en la mano por la cara.

"Suicune!" Eusine gritó, trepando por las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. "Suicune, por fin te he encontrado!"

"Eusine, espérame ~!" Kris dijo, a sólo unos pasos detrás de él. "Me pondré al día para ti ~!"

"¿No me dejas atrás!" Lyra gritó, corriendo tras los otros dos. Ella se aferró a lado de Kris cuando ella llegó a la cima, casi posesivamente.

"¿Pueden ustedes por favor hacer esto en otro lugar?" Ethan dijo, dándoles a todos el mismo aspecto desesperado que le había dado antes de Misty. "Realmente necesito hablar con Silver!"

"Voy a donde Suicune va!" Eusine dijo, respirando con dificultad. Él no le quitaba los ojos de los Pokémon legendarios.

"Y yo voy a donde Eusine va ~!" Kris dijo, mirando al hombre obsesionado con un aspecto de la obsesión en sus propios ojos.

"Y yo no voy a dejar que Kris fuera de mi vista!" Lyra dijo, apretándole ella más fuerte a la chica de cabello azul.

Ethan se pasó una mano por el pelo en señal de frustración y se volvió hacia el legendario Pokémon. "Suicune, ¿me puedes hacer un favor enorme? ¿Podrían por favor irte un ratito? Y tomar los tres contigo."

Suicune miró durante un largo momento. Entonces, como si se le entiende, Suicune se volvió y echó a correr de nuevo la forma en que había llegado.

Eusine inmediatamente despegó después de el. "Suicune!"

"Eusine ~!" Kris lloró, mientra lo perseguía.

"Kris!" Lyra gritó, perdiendo su control sobre ella y corriendo tras ella.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la vista, Ethan suspiró y se volvió hacia Silver. "Realmente lo siento!"

"¿Por qué te disculpas?" Silver preguntó, poniendo los ojos en Blanco. "Sólo date prisa y decirme lo que me quería decir Ahora."

"Cierto. Silver, quería decirte que realmente"

"Oh no, Tim! Alguien ya está aquí!"

Esto es ridículo! Ethan pensó, mirando a la joven pareja en la escalera. Los conocía de una batalla que había tenido hace unas semanas, Tim y Sue.  
"Oh Timoteo, ¿qué vamos a hacer?" Sue suspiró, mirando a su alrededor con tristeza. "Esto se supone que es donde tuvimos nuestra cita romántica!"

"Está bien, Sue! Cualquier lugar será romántico, siempre y cuando usted está allí conmigo." Tim dijo, sosteniendo Sue cerca. "Todo lo que necesito es a ti!"

"Oh Timoteo, te amo!" Sue se desmayó. Se inclinó hacia delante para besarse, pero Ethan se aclaró la garganta, interrumpirlos.

"Perdón! ¿pero los dos pueden hacerlo en privado?" Él preguntó, su rostro se había sonrojado de la verguenza. Él se asomó por el rabillo del ojo y vio a Silver que se parecía un poco incómodo también.

"No, no lo haría!" Una pequeña voz dijo desde debajo de ellos. Todos saltaron y corrieron hacia la valla que rodeaba la colina.

"Maldita sea, usted los ha alertado de nuestra presencia!" Otra voz vino, éste más profunda que la primera.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Preguntó Ethan, dando un paso delante de Silver en forma protectora.

"Es inútil esconderse, nos han descubierto." Otra voz más dijo. Hubo un poco de revolver, y luego los seis entrenadores Puente pirita somó la cabeza por encima de la valla.

"Hola." Ellos dijeron, algunos de ellos agitando, otros simplemente mirando de reojo a ellos.

Sue gritó. "¿Q-qué están todos ustedes haciendo aquí?"

"Nos gusta ver." Dijeron al unísono. Nada más, sólo esas cuatro palabras. La forma en que dijo que, sin embargo, hizo la piel de gallina de Ethan.

"¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo?" Tim preguntó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Sue y la celebración de cerca.

"Claro!" Una niña dijo, sonriendo a la pareja de amor empalagoso.

"Vamos a salir de aquí!" Tim dijo, lo que lleva a Sue a bajar las escaleras. Los formadores de puente pirita bajaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Ethan no estaba seguro de si iban a seguir a la joven pareja o se quedaron detrás de la valla para mirarlo y a Silver. Esperaba que fuera la primera.

"Hey Ethan, esto está empezando a ser realmente molesto." Silver dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿No puedes decirme lo que querías decimer en otro lugar?"

"¡No puedo! Tiene que estar aquí!" Dijo que, al oír un gemido en su voz y no preocuparse nunca más.

Silver se pasó la mano por el pelo, su paciencia se habia ido. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes que decir a mí que está tan condenadamente importante?"

"Me gustas, Silver!" Ethan dijo, casi gritando al otro chico. Se mordió los labios y se alejó de la mirada inquisitiva de Silver. "Yo ... me gusta mucho, ¿de acuerdo?"

Allí, él lo dijo. Había hecho su gran confesión, la que se suponía iba a ganar Silver, y todo fue mal. Él quería que el momento sea perfecto, así que a lo mejor Silver no le rechazaría después, pero ahora todo estaba en ruinas. Ahora Silver nunca querría hablar con él, o peor aún, ni siquiera verlo de nuevo! Este fue el peor día de su vida, él nunca debería haber dicho nada, en primer lugar-

"¿Eso es todo lo que querías decir?" Preguntó Silver. Ethan se volvió hacia él, sorprendido. "Ya sabía eso, Ethan."

Está bien, quizás esto no sería el peor día de su vida, después de todo. "l-lo sabías?"

Silver se encogió de hombros. "Sigues diciendo que eres mi amigo, así que supuse que me gustó. Los Amigos se supone que deben gustarse ¿verdad?"

"Sí, pero..." ¿No entiende? Oh Por Dios, ¿estaba realmente va a tener que explicar a sí mismo? "Silver me _gustas_, como tú. "

Ahora Silver parecía confundido. "¿Se supone que es diferente?"

Ethan podía sentir su cara sonrojándose. "Si. Ya sabes, el tipo de como... que se puede convertir en el amor, con el tiempo."

"amor?" Silver estaba empezando a ruborizarse también. "¿Qué demonios estás hablando?"

"Estoy hablando de lo que siento por ti." Ethan se acercó y tomó la mano de Silver. "Realmente me gustas, Silver. Y yo quiero saber si sientes lo mismo que yo."

"Oh..." La cara de Silver le estaba haciendo competencia a su cabello. Pero él no estaba tomando su mano, y eso era una buena señal, ¿no? "Yo-"  
"¡Fuera de mi césped endemoniados niños!"Se volvieron a ver a un viejecito que sale de la casa de Bill, agitando un bastón en ellos. Parecía enojado, aunque Ethan no tenía idea de por qué.

"demonios esos niños, pensando que puede hacer ese amor empalagoso justo en frente de _mi_ casa! " Gritó, más para sí mismo que para ellos. "Vete y no vuelvas! O saco a los Pokémons de mi nieto y los uso en ti!"

Ethan suspiró. "Supongo que deberíamos irnos antes que eso suceda. Mira, yo-"

"Yo también." Silver murmuró.

"¿Qué?" El agarre de Ethan en la mano de Silver lo había hecho más fuerte. No estaba seguro de si lo había oído bien. "¿Qué has dicho, Silver?"

"Yo dije... me gustas mucho." Silver dijo, con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo su corazón saliéndose de su pecho. "¿Sí? ¿Realmente en serio?"

"Lo dije, ¿que no lo hice?" Silver levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué, quieres que me lo diga de nuevo ?"

"¡No!" Ethan sonrió y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de él. "Me has hecho tan feliz!"

"Idiota". Silver murmuró, luchando contra él por un minuto. Le dio en el tiempo sin embargo, y trajo a sus brazos para abrazarlo de nuevo.

"Sal de mi jardín!" El anciano rugió, lanzando una Pokéball en ellos. Se pasó por encima de sus cabezas y aterrizó en el suelo a pocos metros de distancia. Se abrió para revelar un Eevee, que chirriaba lindamente en ellos, persiguió su cola por un momento, y enseguida se durmió.

Ethan se rió y agarró la mano de Silver. "Vamos. Quiero que nos pasamos el resto del día juntos."

"Está bien, pero yo no estoy haciendo este tipo de cosas todos los días. Todavía tengo que entrenar." Silver dijo, así que Ethan se rió de nuevo y bajó las escaleras.

* * *

N/de Kmy: Bueno esta traducción está un poco Fail pero mi amiga que sabe traducir me la pasó asi y yo solo le cambie los nombres espero les guste aquí esta el fic en ingles.

Interrupciones fic original: Ingles

/9407038/1/Interruptions


End file.
